Dirty Little Secret
by Karelyss
Summary: Tu ne parleras jamais à quiconque de votre sale et dangereux petit secret. TRADUCTION. UA, Dark, Slash.


**Disclamer** : Ni moi, ni l'auteur ne possèdent Sherlock BBC. Malheureusement.

**Avertissement** : Sang, violence imaginaire, meurtres.

**Note de la Traductrice** : Je veux juste remercier la merveilleuse **Aoi Black Shiro**, sans quoi cette trad' ne serait rien. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

L'appel survint le matin, alors que vous étiez encore enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, riant légèrement aux souvenirs des événements de la veille qui dansaient encore dans vos têtes ; appréciant les sons qui continuaient de résonner au creux de vos oreilles et le chant du sang dans vos veines portant l'adrénaline qui pulsait toujours à travers vous.

L'autre homme te murmurait à l'oreille prévisions et estimations sur l'heure à laquelle Lestrade allait appeler, ce que Sally dirait quand elle vous verrait arriver ensembles sur la scène du crime, fatigués mais le sourire aux lèvres (Tu savais déjà ce qu'elle allait profaner : c'était tout le temps la même chose. Avec ces regards qu'elle te lançait - ces regards emplis de compassion qui te donnaient envie de la faire _souffrirsouffrirsouffrir_). Et il te prédisait un de ces commentaires d'Anderson puis la manière dont tu allais te battre avec toi-même pour rester calme et l'ignorer.

C'était la routine, après tout. Un ensemble d'habitudes, déformation étrange et tordue de ce mot qui avait été plié et brisé pour convenir à la description de votre vie de tous les jours.

Lorsque vous arrivâtes, tout se déroula exactement comme tu l'avais prévu. Lestrade vous attendait à l'intérieur de la maison, Anderson ricanant bêtement et Sally qui se tenait prête à vous recevoir avec sa langue acérée et ses mots blessants.

Tu pourrais tout lui dire dans ces moments-là. Alors que Sherlock cabriolait autour des deux cadavres agencés avec tant de talent au milieu de la pièce, disposés à la perfection pour faire croire à un assassinat-suicide. Après tout, vous saviez exactement comment cela s'était passé, toi et ton détective de génie, le souvenir _— de leurs supplications, des stries rouges brillantes de sang sur les mains pâles et élégantes de Sherlock – ces mains si talentueuses que tu aimais tant, le jet artériel éclaboussant son visage, entachant la perfection de son teint mais le faisant paraître encore plus beau à tes yeux— _est tellement frais dans votre esprit.

Tu pourrais lui dire exactement comment ils étaient morts, comment vous aviez tous deux soigneusement choisi vos victimes de manière à ce que nul ne comprenne jamais, comment vous les aviez étudiées pendant des semaines pour connaître chaque faille de leur relation en les observant comme des poissons dans un bocal de verre. Tu pourrais lui dire comment les armes avaient été choisies avec soin, et comment, ensemble, vous avez planifié minutieusement chaque petit détail, depuis le départ de Baker Street jusqu'à l'entrée par effraction dans leur maison, puis jusqu'au moment où tu avais retenu l'homme pendant que Sherlock ouvrait délicatement la peau de la femme. Tu pourrais lui dire comment il avait décoré ses bras de ces motifs si variés, si beaux; comment il lui avait fracassé le crâne avec une batte de cricket en bois volée dans la chambre d'amis contenant tant de choses inutiles. Tu pourrais lui dire comment Sherlock souriait tout au long de la scène, comment il continuait de sourire après avoir torturé et tué l'amie de l'homme.

Tu pensas à tout ce qui pourrait arriver si tu lui disais ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il était arrivé à toutes les autres innombrables victimes. Comment tu éclatais de rire quand ils criaient, comment tu aimais regarder Sherlock œuvrer dans la nuit et comment tu le désirais si fort que c'en était douloureux quand il était couvert de sang et qu'il arborait ce sourire qui t'était réservé à toi, rien qu'à toi.

Tu imaginas le regard dégoutté qu'afficherait Lestrade ; cela t'amusa brièvement. Le ferais-tu ?

Lui dirais-tu à quel point tu aimes voir la vie disparaître de leur corps ? Lui dirais-tu pour le frisson qui te parcourait quand tu voyais leurs yeux s'éteindre ? Peut-être que tu lui dirais aussi comment vous vous agrippiez l'un à l'autre par la suite, à bout de souffle les yeux écarquillés, fous de désir et de_—_

Et puis Sherlock bondit pour se relever, ses longs membres empreints d'une grâce féline quand ils devaient être maladroits. Et le moment fut brisé, comme un miroir qui s'échappe, jamais fixé, morcelé et éparpillé partout sur le sol.

Tu suivis ses mouvements à travers la pièce, comment il parlait des victimes et de l'intelligence du meurtrier (Tu savais qu'il aimait les compliments, narcissique comme il était. Peu importe qui les lui adressait). Il leur dit tout sur le couple mort et révéla les secrets que vous connaissiez déjà depuis des semaines, abreuvant DI Lestrade de doux mensonges, toujours à vingt pas d'avance sur son petit cerveau. Tu n'avais même plus besoin d'essayer de contenir ton éclat de rire quand il parlait de l'homme désespéré et pathétique qui avait commis ce crime haineux — et bien sûr, il y aurait suffisamment de «preuves» pour le certifier, tant et si bien que si l'ex-petit ami de la femme niait ou essayait de convaincre la police d'autre chose, cela n'aurait aucune importance.

C'était ce qu'ils faisaient toujours.

Cela ne marchait jamais.

Sherlock se retourna pour partir après avoir expliqué aux policiers tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Tu marchais vite pour le rattraper, t'adaptant facilement à ses longues enjambées.

Tu ne parlerais jamais à quiconque de votre sale et dangereux petit secret. Personne en dehors de vous deux ne comprendrait les ténèbres qui essayaient de vous consumer, toujours à l'affût. Attendant juste la minute où elles pourraient vous avaler plus profondément encore, vous entraîner toujours plus loin, toujours plus bas comme Alice tombant dans le trou du lapin.

Et quand vous passâtes ensembles devant Sally, tu ne lui jetas même pas un coup d'œil ; confiant dans la certitude qu'elle ne saurait jamais combien elle était dans le vrai pour Sherlock Holmes, et à quel point elle avait tort à ton propos.

* * *

Me revoilà, pour cet habituel mot ennuyant de la fin. Une vidéo magnifique fut créée à partir de ce texte : Il suffit d'aller sur Youtube et de taper "Sherlock Evil Don't stop", puis de cliquer sur le lien. Allez-voir, ça vaut le détour. ^.^ C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai connu cette fic. _Je transmettrai chacun des reviews pour l'auteur_ :)

Encore merci à **Aoi Black Shiro**, et à Robert, qui a certainement dût l'aider un peu ;)

En espérant que vous avez autant aimé que moi,

-xxx

Karelyss:)


End file.
